sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alister Azimuth
General Alister Azimuth is a major support character in A Crack in Time. He was a Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard, an elder councilman on the Center for Advanced Lombax Research, the architect of the Court of Azimuth,2 a childhood friend of Kaden, and served as a mentor for Ratchet. Azimuth was close friends with Kaden, and became a high ranking lombax. However, he was exiled after Emperor Tachyon used his Imperial Army to wipe out most of the lombaxes from the universe, and thus, did not join them in the lombax dimension. Later, Ratchet encountered him on Torren IV in his hideout in the Breegus System, and after realizing that Ratchet was Kaden's son, soon served as a mentor figure for the boy and helped him find the Great Clock in the hopes of reviving the lombax race. However, he passed away when trying to stop the Clock from tearing a hole in space and time. Azimuth was a revered yet rebellious lombax, who served as a mentor figure for Ratchet and watched over him like his own son. He was also extremely stubborn and often ignored advice, leading him to make terrible decisions despite having good intentions. Azimuth possessed a Praetorian OmniWrench, Hoverboots, and a pocket watch containing a picture of him and Kaden. He also had his own ship, resembling the Aphelion. Alister Azimuth is voiced by Joey D'Auria Role in the Series- Alister is Sonja's boyfriend later husband through out the series. Sonja always blushes when Alister said something sweet or romantic to her. Sonja and Alister first met each other in Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-A Crack in Time and he falls in love with her. Alister Azimuth is one of the strongest members of Sonja's team and he always will not leave them. Personality Azimuth was a daring, courageous, and very charismatic lombax, who instantly bonded with Ratchet and served as a mentor to him. He had much zeal and conviction in his voice and approach, though he was also extremely stubborn and would often not listen to advice, leading to making bad decisions, such as granting Tachyon access to lombax technology and attempting to use the Great Clock. Azimuth was also selfless at times, and when captured by Vorselon, did not want Ratchet to chase him. Later, he sacrificed his life to fix the Clock. While Azimuth felt immense pride in his accomplishments, he also concealed a deep pain within him, blaming himself for Tachyon's rise and feeling shame in this mistake. This shame tormented him for many years, and would often making him violent, impatient, and impulsive at times. It drove him to wish to undo his mistakes at any cost, though this made him shortsighted and caused him to display cognitive dissonance in the face of information about the Clock's nature. Relationships Sonja Farrington Alister's girlfriend, later wife. He first met Sonja in Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank-A Crack in Time when he first saw her, falling in love with her too. Sonja and Alister's love grew stronger and stronger each time in their adventures including Sonja's Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya. Ratchet At first, Azimuth tried to kill Ratchet when he thought he was one of Nefarious or Vorselon's assassins in a Holo-Guise. Once he got a closer look at him, he saw him as Kaden's son. He quickly bonded with Ratchet, becoming somewhat of a father-figure to him, and seeing Ratchet resemble Kaden in many ways while helping him search for Clank and fight against Nefarious. Ratchet had a deep respect for the elder, always calling him "General" or "Azimuth." Until his attack on The Great Clock, where he called him "Alister" for the first time. After defeating the VX-99 in Axiom City, he apologized to Ratchet for not trying to find him decades earlier, stating that would have, had he knew Ratchet was alive, but told him that from that moment onward, he had a family. Eventually, he told Ratchet of his unintentional role in the fall of the Lombaxes and Tachyon's rise to power, and his hope to use the Great Clock to undo that tragedy and give Ratchet his family back. For a while, Ratchet agreed, however after rescuing Clank from the Valkyries and learning of how misusing the Clock by using for long-distance travel would cause the universe to collapse on itself, Ratchet decided to abandon that plan, with Azimuth taking off on his own. Eventually after Nefarious was defeated, Alister killed Ratchet in his quest to turn back time. Clank, abandoning everything he was taught, turned time back six minutes, and saved Ratchet. Azimuth raced to the Orvus chamber, and pulled the lever back. Ratchet managed to convince Alister of his folly of nearing destroying the Great Clock and universe along with it after beating him, Azimuth gave his life to save the Clock after bidding Ratchet farewell. Scarlett Red He and Scarlett get along so well since they met in Scarlett's childhood. Alister is somewhat a father-figure to her, and Scarlett is a daughter-figure to him. Scarlett reminds Alister of when he and Kaden met Scarlett's mother when they were little. Kaden Kaden was Alister's best friend. They often hover booted in Krell Canyon. Kaden, while obliviously daring and bold, he also appeared to be the more cautious of the two, as he warned Azimuth not to trust the inventor, knowing that doing so would lead to disaster. When Alister failed to heed Kaden's warning and trusted Tachyon anyway, it ultimately lead to the disappearance of the Lombaxes, the rise of Tachyon's Empire and the death of Kaden and his lover, leaving his son, Ratchet as an orphan. Azimuth greatly regretted inadvertently playing his part in the death of his best friend and during his exile, sought out the Great Clock to turn back time and undo his terrible mistake. Personality towards Sonja Alister Azimuth has a deep love relationship with Sonja. He likes to impress her or flirt with her. Alister is also really worried about Sonja getting hurt or captured. Sonja and Alister had one thing in common, they have arachnophobias (fear of spiders) (In Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama Island-Phobia Factor). Alister doesn't want to be separated from Sonja forever but she loves him. Category:Heroes Category:Merbaxes Category:Males